Dangerous Games
by MusaBakaChan
Summary: Grand Chase meets a little girl who's known as 'The Messenger' in the Underworld and the Demon World. Little did they know that she's not just a whiny, useless messenger. And little did they know that she loved to play games. Dangerous ones, in fact. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! I've decided that since my writing style has improved since the beginning of 'Her Adventure' (I think), I'll start a new OC fic! But this one is...much stranger. Creepy-awkward weirdness involved. You have been warned. Plus, I've included Rufus, Rin and Asin! :3 **

**Vanilla and Tela: Will we be in it?  
**

**Me: *creepy smile* For this whole fic, we're going to pretend Vanilla and Tela never existed. *creepy laugh*  
**

**Vanilla and Tela: Wait...WHA- *banished into another dimension*  
**

**Me: Let's start the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase at all. If I did though, all the GC guys would be my- *gets shot***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold night outside. A little girl ran after a shadow that was carrying something that belonged to her. She didn't know where it was going, but all she knew was that this was a game of tag. She had to catch the shadow, and take back what was rightfully her's.

The shadow was well aware of the girl and took a right into the trees. The girl tried to speed up, but she wasn't exactly 'fast'. She'd lost her chance to get it back. She cursed herself and left the woods. Only problem is, she had no idea how to get out. Not only did she lose the shadow and her chance, she lost herself in the woods.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The team was hanging around in the lounge, doing nothing. Surprisingly, there had been no reports of any monsters attacking people or anything of the sort in the past few days. So the team was extremely bored.

Knight Master dropped by today though. After days of nothing, they finally had some missions. "Many people reported a mysterious shadow running towards Serdin and a little girl was following him. The shadow also had a weird aura around it. So I need a team to investigate Kerrie Beach, Orc Temple, Gorgos Lair, and Elven Forest."

When she left, they split up into four groups of four. Jin, Ley, Lire, and Asin headed to Kerrie Beach; Ryan, Elesis, Ronan and Lass went to the Orc Temple; Zero, Rufus, Sieghart and Rin left to Gorgos's Lair; Amy, Mari, Dio and Arme went to Elven Forest.

* * *

Lire's POV

Kerrie Beach; just seeing it reminded me of when I first joined Grand Chase along with Elesis and Arme. I remember when they used to fight all the time and I had to break it up. Now, it was much different.

The beach was filled with Serdin inhabitants basking in the sun. The sea was crystal clear compared to the last time we came, and the beach itself was a bit cleaner. There were also those merchants hanging around further away from the people.

I wandered the beach when Asin picked up something; it was a purple ribbon. He dangled it around and announced, "Hey, look what I found."

"Do you think it's the little girl's?", Jin asked.

"I don't know, but we should do some more investigating.", I suggested. "Have you found anything Ley?"

Ley was a little bit away from us, staring at the ground. "I found some footprints. It could belong to the shadow. Let's follow them."

So we all followed the footprints into Orc Temple. Hopefully, the other teams found something.

* * *

Lass's POV

It was incredibly dusty here. How are we able to see anything? Our leader, Elesis had no problems though. She just shrugged it off and continued like she'd been here before.

It was just an old place with a lot of sand and dust covering it. There were many little bumps and hills riddled on the inside and outside. This place was just very dull and boring...

"After we pass over that hill, it should be clear...", Elesis said, pointing to the hill in the distance. "Then, we can resume our search. Got it?"

We walked right into the sandstorm and over the hills before it was completely clear. "It looks so ancient here...", I commented.

"Yeah. This is where Lire, Arme and I fought the Orc Lord. After we defeated him, it looks like the orcs retreated.", she said.

We started searching for any clues or any signs of someone being here. But, we didn't actually find anything out of the ordinary. The sandstorm must've swept anything away. Ryan pointed and said, "There's the other group!"

"Hey guys!", Ronan called out. They took a few moments to get here. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. We found a purple ribbon and we were following footprints until they stopped at Orc Temple.", Lire explained. She then asked, "How about you guys?"

"Nothing at all.", Ronan said. "Let's head to Gorgos's Lair. Maybe the others found something."

* * *

Rin's POV

We arrived at Gorgos's Lair. It was what I expected; dark, damp and fiery. I wasn't familiar with the place and by the looks on everyone else's face, no one else was either. I have a bad feeling about this...

Just then, a shadow passed by Zero. We all tried to get it, but it dodged. It had some kind of bag with it and juggled it in the air. "Are you helping that annoying being as well?", it asked in a grave voice.

"Who are you?", I asked.

"A dark entity. Or a death entity.", it replied. "They're interchangeable."

It chanted a few words and opened up a portal. I had no idea what it was doing but both Rufus and Sieghart were a bit alarmed. "Quick, get it! It's going back into the Underworld.", Rufus called as he took out his eyeteeth and started firing.

The bullets were caught by the entity, which surprised all of us. It flung them back to us, but we got out of the way just in time. Both Sieghart and Zero got behind it and slashed it. The odd thing is that it wasn't affected; it recovered from the slash right away. So, I used my fan and created a gust of wind. It pushed it back a bit, but it was still standing.

"A bounty hunter, a Highlander, an artificial demon with a powerful sword, and the reincarnation of a goddess. Interesting group...", it muttered before escaping into the portal.

"Well, that was weird. Never met an entity before.", Sieghart said in a jokingly way.

"But I don't think it was heading for the Underworld...", Zero added.

"Yeah, that's what I thought after it deflected my bullets.", Rufus said, crossing his arms. "If it was from the Underworld, then it could've easily been destroyed."

"I wonder what are entities...", I spoke some of my thoughts aloud. I did wonder, what was he talking about 'entity'? It something made by the gods? Or perhaps, they are almost as strong as gods? Whatever it is, it was strong enough to recover from attacks. "I think we should head to Elven Forest to tell the others."

* * *

Arme's POV 

Wow! This place changed so much! It's so peaceful now! Lire and Ryan will be happy that the forest was kept safe all this time. This place reminded me of when we just started our journey to defeat Kaze'aze. Now, we could probably defeat her in a few blows if she ever shows up again.

We searched for clues when we saw footprints in the ground. They didn't look too old, so we followed them. It lead up to a bush, but that's where they end. "Where do you think the footprints went?"

"Maybe someone climbed up the tree.", Mari suggested.

Dio's ears perked up and he glanced around before saying, 'Shh!'

Amy also glanced around, but didn't see anything. "What did you hear Dio?"

It was faint, but someone was snoring. It sounded like it was coming from the tree. Dio offered to climb up, but as soon as he got his Rake Hand on the tree, something green fell from the top. It was probably the little girl!

Like we all expected, it was that girl. She had short, green hair with dull, red eyes. She wore a green and blue dress. She also had a brownish bag on her shoulder. I don't think the girl is from here; she looks more like an elf, especially with her pointy ears.

"...Dio?", the little girl said when she saw the demon.

"Messenger...?", Dio asked, sounding unsure of himself. After staring at each other for awhile, his expression changed. "It's you again, you little brat!"

"Hey! That's not nice!", she stomped her feet.

"Since we found her, let's report back to Knight Master~", Amy said, and everyone agreed.

As we walked back, we saw the other groups head towards us. When we showed them the little girl, they seemed shocked, like they thought she was human. But it was strange to have an elf or a demon here in Bermesiah without a reason.

* * *

TPV

"So, what is your name?", Ryan asked the girl.

"Michuuuu~", she replied loudly. "But in the Underworld and Demon World, I'm known as Messenger!"

"So, you're from the Demon World?", Lire asked.

"I am and I'm not!", she replied. "My family and I travel between the Demon World, Underworld and Aernas! It's sort of a family thing, I guess. We like traveling."

"But aren't you not allowed to cross to the Underworld and back?", Rufus asked, but it was more of a statement.

"We only went as far as where the Haros tribe resides. That is, until my parents died. Then I made it my permanent home!", she said. "I thought it would be better, but..."

"Shouldn't we be asking her questions like 'what was she running after?' ", Elesis cut the messenger off, making her a bit upset. "So, what was that you were running after and why?"

"First of all, that was the dark entity. I'm not sure what it is; all I know is that it lives in a separate dimension and aren't human.", she answered without a fuss. "And I was running after that thing because it stole my bracelet which stored most of my power! Luckily, it never stole my capsule!"

They were about to ask her more questions when they realized they already arrived at Serdin Castle. Knight Master and the Queen probably awaited them inside to see what they found. So, they went inside and they all bowed to the Queen (except Michu, who was confused).

"So you brought the girl that ran after the shadow?", Knight Master asked.

"Yes. And we encountered the shadow, but it returned to its own dimension before we could stop it.", Sieghart explained.

Michu was angry that they couldn't stop the entity. She was about to say something, but Dio (who was beside her at the time), shushed her. Knight Master dismissed it and turned to Michu. "You can rest up for the night, then we'll return you home."

"Home~?", Michu asked herself aloud. "I have no home to go to. I left it two years ago to search for my bracelet and some other...personal stuff that's probably best to keep to myself."

Everyone looked to other places or just stayed silent. Michu suddenly asked, "What kind of group are you guys?"

"Grand Chase. They work together to stop evil and save our world.", the Queen explained.

"Oh! I would like to join them~", she said happily. "Can I~?"

"But we have to test you first.", Knight Master said. "Not just anyone can join our ranks."

Michu nodded and followed Knight Master happily while the Queen sent everyone back to their rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile, many spirit beings sat inside a white room. The dark entity came back just in time, which made everyone curious. "Heh heh, what took you so long, Death?", boomed a prideful man.

"I got the bracelet master was talking about. Funny how it was attached to a whiny, little girl.", he said, glancing to their master.

Their master was sitting down, smiling devilishly at Death. "That whiny little girl was the Messenger. The one who lost her parents, remember? Then, she lived in the Underworld."

"Never heard of her...", a normal woman whispered.

"How come you guys know so much about her!", a grumpy woman said angrily.

"Hush, Fire.", a calm woman said. "He is the leader, so he must've done his homework before sending Death to fetch it."

"Oh, like you know!", Fire yelled, about to attack the woman.

An emotionless, but bitter person stood in the background. "Silence!"

All of them (except the master) turned to face it. "We will not have fighting in here. Not in this room, Fire. Now let the master speak."

Fire sat back down with respect, but still looked annoyed. After she was done, everyone turned back to their master. He tapped on the desk, thinking of what to say. "Hmm...keep up the good work. We're almost there! The gods will think twice about their actions after this..."

"Master...I have a question.", a quieter man said. "What if the Messenger tries to get it back?"

"...Then we fight back.", he replied. He opened one eye and remarked, "You should know that by now, Earth."

"It's been a while, Elemental.", the quiet man said.

"Hnn~", a woman muttered. She was obviously tracking something down. "The Messenger is with a little more than a dozen people. What do you think of this?"

"I wonder if those people I encountered have something to do with this.", Death said aloud to the woman.

"Wait, I'll travel in your head and channel it to what I'm tracking currently.", the woman said and something flowed inside his mind.

"Try not to hurt me again, Life.", he reminded her.

She channeled it and saw the same people he saw at Gorgos's Lair. She smirked at him when she was done and said, "They're the same people."

"And who exactly did you see, Death?", Elemental asked.

"I saw a bounty hunter, a Highlander, an artifical demon and a goddess reincarnation.", Death said.

"Hmm...", Elemental smirked. "This will be entertaining..."

* * *

**A/N: Finished a chapter! I'll be starting on my indirect sequel '20 Days' (which will include Michu now as well!) sooner or later. No, it's not 20 chapters. It's like 2-3 long chapters for each of my main OCs (Vainlla, Tela and Michu). **

**I'm sorry if I'm taking too long to update 'Her Adventure'. I am typing it up, I'm just really, really slow. So sorry about that...  
**

**I think I screwed up with the verb tenses...I fixed most of it, but there might be some mistakes left. Yeah, tell me what you think~ It's not creepy and weird now, but it will be soon~ *creepy laugh*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Starting with review replies (you can skip this)**

** omnious: Haha, thanks! I can guarantee that I'll update fast though.**

** Misatokisa: I haven't read the manhwa, but I hard it was pretty good! Even if it doesn't follow the storyline ^^  
**

** Ghosthunter Slayer: Yep, they are! But I think they'll be different than yours. And to answer your question, the Aaerion islands are in Aernas.  
**

** Meranii kirai: Thanks~  
**

** Solica: There's sort of relation :P Sort of...  
**

**Now let's start the chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Knight Master led Michu to a forest on the outskirts of Serdin. It was Trial Forest, where the first test began for the young messenger. "This is Trial Forest. Your first task is defeat Treant, the magic tree that resides in this forest and obtain his apple! Understood?"

"Oh, that's pretty easy!", Michu remarked. She took out a capsule from her pouch and opened it, revealing a toy Cannon Gun. It was a small (up to her knees), but wide weapon. It was a combination of a cannon and a gun (hence the name). Despite being a toy, it's covered in metal, which made it heavy.

Michu tried lifting it up, realizing after that she had to cast her Strength Buff. "Onward to the forest!", she said, now carrying her Cannon Gun.

* * *

The forest wasn't much of a forest when Michu took a few steps inside. It didn't have many trees, too many overgrown mushrooms, and it was really small for a forest. She looked around, trying to find the Treant. Instead, she found a clearing filled with mushmons. She also saw a tunnel on the other side of the clearing.

Her plan: to sneak past the mushmons to get to the other side. But the mushmons noticed and closed in on her by the time Michu was halfway there. "Michuuu~! They noticed!"

She slowly smacked some of them aside while she fired a small cannon ball at the rest. The mushmons kept coming back and decided they would attack this time. They tried to headbutt her but she blocked with her gun which made them knock out. She continued to the other side. That is, until slimes blocked her path. "Move out of the way!"

"Special Delivery!", she called as she fired a package in front of the slimes. One of them poked it and the package exploded. The slimes flew into the air and fell somewhere far away, Michu presumed. She continued on her journey once again.

This time, she reached there to see the Treant...sleeping? No one mentioned the Treant would be sleeping when she found it. "This makes my job easier!"

It took a while, but Michu fired at it and defeated the Treant. She wondered how it was still sleeping even when she fired at it. The young messenger shrugged it off and got one of its apples. She then ran where she fought the mushmons, but couldn't go any further; she was lost. "I'm lost...again. Just my luck! And the forest isn't even that big!"

* * *

Knight Master heard complaining coming from the beginning of the forest where she sent Michu. She decided to check it out and walked into the forest. She walked forward (without turning) until she came to the young messenger, sitting down under a tree, sleeping. Knight Master shook her and she jumped up. "Uh...did I pass?"

"Yes, yes you did Michu.", Knight Master said, seeing the apple in hand. "Now for the final test. I want you to fight an existing member of the Grand Chase. It doesn't matter if you win, I just want to see your abilities."

Michu completely ignored the last part and smirked. "I will win! Losing is not an option! It's like a game~"

Knight Master just shook her head and brought her back to the mansion.

* * *

Everyone was just talking at the lounge when they were interrupted by Knight Master. She called for silence and announced, "Michu has passed the first test. But now comes the final test.."

"She's going to fight one of us, right?", Elesis said.

"Yes. And I will be picking randomly, as usual.", she answered. "I will give you all time to prepare. And I'll have the result in about half an hour."

Knight Master left and everyone started talking again. Michu went to the only person she actually knew. She sat beside the demon, who was sitting beside Ley and Zero. "Hiya Dio! Are these your friends?"

"Yes...", Dio grumbled.

"I'm Michu. Nice to meet you!", the messenger said, shaking Ley's and Zero's hands. Her attention shifted to Dio and she said, "Imagine if I have to fight you! That would be scary, but funny that two friends have to fight each other."

"Don't jinx yourself because I won't hold back...much.", the demon said and smirked. "And friends? Who said we were friends?"

"I said so!", the messenger said, pointing to herself. The demon rolled his eyes and turned back to Ley and Zero. Michu was left to walk around the mansion. Her stomach started growling so she decided to go inside and eat. She rummaged through the fridge, only to find a sandwich. "Good enough."

She took a large bite out of the sandwich and toured the inside of it or the time being. "Hmm...this battle will probably be a cinch!"

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

"WHAT! I'm fighting Dio!", Michu panicked. She ran in circles and shouted, "No, no, NO!"

Knight Master shook her head and lectured her. "I told you to be ready for any opponent, did I not?"

"Whatever, I'll still beat that demon!", the messenger said, pointing to the demon in determination. Dio crossed his arms with his scythe in hand. He stepped on the battlefield and waited for the younger one to come. She dragged her Cannon Gun across the floor and to the field. "Even thought you're stronger than me, I'll still beat you!"

"Psh. Like a weak messenger could beat me.", he spat.

When the other Grand Chase members stood at the edge of the battlefield to watch, Knight Master raised her hand as a signal to not go yet. She went over the rules and made sure that both sides were ready to fight.

"Are you two ready?", she asked and both nodded. "Then, begin!"

* * *

Before she knew it, he charged at her with his scythe ready. She instinctively put her Cannon Gun over her head to block it. But she couldn't hold it any longer...the strength buff can only make her hold it up that high for so long. He stopped trying to attack her, so Michu put my Cannon Gun down. That was a big mistake.

He hit the messenger with the scythe and flung it over his head. Michu and her Cannon Gun went flying past him, hitting the hard floor of the field. She stayed on the ground when he started coming towards her. He was about to attack when she jumped up and hit him on the head with the Cannon Gun.

It stopped him from doing anything for a moment. He just glared at the messenger with those purple eyes. She tried taking her weapon away from him, but it got stuck in his horns! Dio pushed me aside with the back of his Rake Hand and took matter into his own hands.

He was clawing out my weapon from his horns quicker than she expected. He threw the weapon back to her and she caught it. That's when she realized, _'Wait...I could've attacked with some of my awesome tricks I have in my pouch. Ehehehe~ Oops...' _

"Death Star!", he said as he tossed his scythe towards her. She blocked it with her Cannon Gun until the tip got stuck inside. Michu took out the scythe from the gun and waved it at him.

"Haha! I got your scythe! Who's the tougher one now?", Michu said, waving it at him. Suddenly, it disappeared and went straight back to Dio. While she tried figuring out how it got back there, he let out a laugh. "Hey! How did you-"

He summoned a giant, purple hand that pulled her in. It was too fast for her to dodge or to get out of! So she ended up headbutting Dio's chest, which felt rock hard. Michu heard the demon scowl while she attempted to get up. She thought it did damage, but it only made the demon more annoyed.

Michu shook her head and saw Dio levitating just above ground. She went through all her memories with Dio and remembered one powerful move that required him to levitate: Black Space. Michu quickly spun around and tried running out of attack. But it was too quick for her and she's sent flying by the impact.

She hit the ground with a hard thump. She didn't move for a while, which made the others worried, even Knight Master. Dio walked towards her and stooped to her level. "Should we stop the fight?"

Knight Master was about to say something when Dio sensed some powerful energy emanating from the messenger. He jumped back and readied his scythe. She muttered in a low tone, "No...not yet. Don't stop the fight...just yet."

She slowly got up, clutching her side. The others noticed that her side was badly bruised and bleeding internally. She stopped holding on to her side and it healed on its own a bit. Everyone was surprised that an elf or a demon would have healing powers, but that wasn't really the case.

Her body went on fire, literally. Flames covered her body but she didn't burn in them. She picked up her battered Cannon Gun, but it wasn't affected by the flames. She grinned manically and said, "I told you, didn't I? Friend or foe...**I will beat you!**"

* * *

Flames also covered around the battlefield, blocking everyone else's view of the fight. She laughed and said, "I trapped you Dio! Now why don't we play the game my way?"

She fired a slow-moving fireball from her gun, which Dio dodged easily. He let out a laugh, until he realized that the wall of fire moved in closer. Now it was Michu's turn to let out a laugh. The demon growled and asked, "And what game are we exactly playing?"

"Well...the game has no name, but there are rules!", she remarked, retaining a bit of sanity. "I will fire a fireball at you, like before. If it hits the firewall, then it will come closer. Of course you know what will happen if it hits you~"

She fired at him again, this time, there were two. He directed them back at the messenger and she hit them back at him. Michu giggled and shouted, "Ping-pong! A game of ping-pong!"

* * *

"Hey, did you hear that girl saying 'ping-pong'?", Elesis said, looking back at the other members.

"Oh! Are they playing a game?", Arme asked eagerly. Most of the Grand Chase members sweatdropped.

"Err...no, Arme. They're not.", Elesis said, sighing. "They're fighting...at least, that's what they're supposed to be doing."

"Knowing Dio, he's probably not going to like playing games with her.", Ley remarked. "Especially if she's not a formidable opponent."

"Well...let's see what happens.", Ronan suggested.

* * *

Dio was getting frustrated. Not only did he now have to deflect about thirty-two fireballs, but his opponent treated the match like a game ever since she transformed. It was easy deflecting the slow-moving fireballs, but they were heavy, making it annoying to hit them with enough force.

Michu was also getting bored. She was getting lazy with her deflections and didn't fire anymore. Suddenly, the fireballs defused and so did the firewall. The flames surrounding her body weakened as she lifted up her Cannon Gun. "I feel tired, so I guess I'll just end it. Pyro Pulsar Beam!"

A ball of blue and red appeared inside the gun. She fired and a large red and blue fiery beam at Dio, who was ready for the attack. "Onrush!", he called, summoning his Infernal spear. He charged through the pulsar beam, deflecting it to other places.

They both continued their attacks until they ran out of energy. The messenger still couldn't believe that her friend was still standing. He stood a few feet away from her. She rubbed her eyes and smirked as the flames went out.

Bits of Michu's deflected attack from before formed into a pulse ball just before hitting the ground. It was right behind the suspecting demon who wondered why she smirked like that. He was then hit by the pulse ball in the back, which made him cringe.

"Hnnn~ Time to rest~", Michu said as she fell backwards. She started to snore quietly while the rest were left wondering what did she just do.

* * *

"So that's it?", Ley asked. She crossed her arms and said, "Hmph! This was okay, but I've seen better matches." She and Jeeves went inside the mansion. The others talked amongst themselves.

Dio tried walking towards the messenger to pick her up, but the impact of the pulse ball affected his legs. When the others saw this, they went to help him. Lire picked up the sleeping messenger while Alfred and Sebastian (who were also watching the match) helped his master to his room. The other chasers went inside the mansion.

Knight Master headed to the Queen's castle. She had to get the Queen's approval as well as her own for Michu to join. The young woman was sure that with a little training, Michu can become very strong.

* * *

_Later... _

"Dioooo~", the messenger said. She was only half-awake and looking drained out. "I know you're here, Burning Canyonnn~"

Dio sat at the side of his bed while the girl slept on the other side. She woke up, only to find herself in the demon's bedroom. He heard the girl calling him and turned around, "What is it?"

"Did I win?", she asked, now almost fully-awake.

"No, it was a tie.", he said. Michu shook her head and laid back on the bed.

"Eh, you're not as strong as when we first met. What happened?", she asked.

"I sealed my powers after the Demon Wars.", he said. Michu blinked at him like she wasn't listening. "...What?"

Michu burst into laughter. She laughed so much until her sides started hurting. Dio became annoyed the minute she started laughing. She pointed at the angry demon and said, "You- you sealed your own powers? Haha! What an idiot!"

"Shut up! I was in my first form, I held back and if it wasn't for that final move, you wouldn't even be here!", he hissed. She didn't really listen to him and continued to laugh. He rolled his eyes and lied down. Throwing the covers over him, he grumbled, "Goodnight."

"Haha~ I feel a bit tired myself. Goodnight!", she said and fell asleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

The young woman known as Life guarded the bracelet. Since Elemental wasn't ready for the bracelet yet, she had to guard it and report anything that happened. She thought this job would be the very boring.

Until a little piece at the end of the bracelet chipped.

Naturally, she tried putting it back together. But she didn't have the power to fix it. So she reported it to Elemental. "Err...master.."

"Yes Life?", he asked. She showed the bracelet to him, along with the chipped piece. She explained how it chipped out of nowhere and that she didn't drop it on the floor or anything. "Interesting...have Water analyze it. Maybe she'll know something about it."

Life left the room and went to Water's. Elemental crossed his arms and leaned back in his white chair. "Hmm..."

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of Chapter Two! Next up is a...partial side-story thingy. Not sure what to call it since it's important, but doesn't advance the plot..much. ****  
**

**Michu: Cool~!  
**

**Me: I know right? :D  
**

**Ehh...hope the battle scenes are okay. I felt like I missed something...  
**

**Some things to clarify:  
**

**Special Delivery is Michu's 1st move  
**

**(Pyro) Pulsar Beam is Michu's 3rd move  
**

**The flames are a special ability that she has. More will be revealed later! (As usual)  
**


End file.
